A Tricky Crush
by SarcasticFanGirl4
Summary: Sometimes daydreaming on the subway can get a little out of hand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darcy Lewis sighed. Where in the world was Jane? How was she gonna get home? Her iPod was nearly dead, too. Ugh, fine. The subway it is. She pulled up the map on her phone. She could risk using the last 10% for this. Ok, Coney Island to her apartment in Forest Hills…. Crap. Only one subway line took that route, and it was a long one. At least an hour and a half. Fine. Darcy hoisted up her giant teddy bear and started walking to the subway stop.

Of course, Thor and Jane had left her. Since they had moved their base of operations to New York, Thor had visited a couple of times, trying to make up for ignoring her for two years, Darcy would guess. He insisted on being shown "Midgardian wonders". Tonight, that meant Coney Island. Which was awesome.

Darcy couldn't help but be a little jealous. Seriously, how were they so cute? She was sure they could tell, too. Well, the giant teddy bear in her arms proved Thor at least tried to make it up to her with this. It's not like the hammer game was hard for him, of course. So, one teddy for her and one for Jane. But her heart still hurt a little.

Ian was gone. He had been left back in London. They'd really only gone on 3 dates. They had not been great. And so, alone again. Great. She was lonely. Well, she always had her fanfics. Reading them made her feel better. Writing them made her feel worse. Every one she wrote just seemed to be about how lonely SHE was, projecting that onto characters. But she couldn't stop. The ideas just came to her.

It was the last one of the day, so the subway wasn't crowded at all. She sat down with her bear next to her. Just before the doors closed, a man stepped in. Well, he was cute. Darcy watched as he sat across from her. Black hair a little long, but not too long. Brilliant green eyes. All black suit. Somehow, he gave off a vibe of green, though. He wasn't wearing any, but he just felt green. And those cheekbones… He noticed her and smirked. Oh, no. She may be outgoing, but still an introvert. She quickly started looking at her phone.

She glanced at the man's briefcase. Black, again, but with his initials on a bronze plate: "LOM" She wondered what his name was. In fact, now that she thought about it, he reminded her of the Loki she had seen on TV. Unlike Jane and Erik, she had never met the God of Mischief. She had seen him on TV when he attacked New York, but the cameras never got a good look. He certainly could fit the description Jane had given her, though. Well, handsomer. She wondered, what if...

 _What if..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He would stand up, this gorgeous man. Maybe even get off at the same stop as her. He'd brush against her as he walked off, no, strode off. He'd drop a business card. Darcy would stoop down to pick it up. She'd hold it out to hand it to him, and he would turn back to take it. As his hand brushed hers he would smirk. "No, you keep it," in a beautiful British accent, and stare at her with his bright eyes. He'd turn his back and continue walking.

Darcy could even feel herself blush. Blush? Over a handsome dude on the subway? No way. Darcy would walk home carrying her giant bear as best she could, and somehow manage to work around it to get her keys in the door. She'd plop everything by the doorway before face-planting one her bargain sofa. Why was this bothering her so much? It was just a business card. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Loren Olsen Mac..oh. Well, that sounds made up." Seriously, though, who was named Macbeth? She wouldn't even be able to say it. She had been in enough plays in high school to know to never say the name. It was bad luck. It had to be made up. By someone a lot braver than her. Hmm, maybe that guy on the subway had more to him than met the eye.

Ew, no. Cliches bad. The writer in her cringed even when she thought those words. She needed to read some more of those articles on how to avoid cliches. Ooh, that reminded Darcy. She knew how behind she was on writing, and it was even creeping into her daydreams, apparently. So, she started to type. She wrote a note to her readers apologizing for the lack of updates. What to write after that? Ugh, ok, she needed a meeting scene. So far, she had kept the characters separate, so she knew they needed to meet now. How? Coffee shop? Nah, too cutsie. Subway? Her thoughts would drift to that guy. The business card has a phone number on it. Couldn't hurt to text, could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, guys. Life has been crazy. I promise more story is coming, but updates are not going to be regular by any means**

Chapter 3

Darcy would pull out her phone. And the business card. She would take another look at it. Everything was still the same, but it felt a little...off. Whatever. She would type the number into her phone. Contact name: Cute Subway Guy. Ok, now, what to say?

Maybe she should have thought farther ahead about this. Ugh, no, she needed to do it now before she lost the willpower. Ok, ok, she could do this. Um, she thought about what she had first thought when she saw the dude.

…

Did anyone ever tell you you look like that Loki guy?

Oh, and sorry about bumping you one the subway, btw :)

No harm was done.

I believe I am at a disadvantage to you.

What, really?

You know my name and I do not know yours.

…

Ok, that was the cheesiest pick up line in the book. And hadn't she just been thinking about cliches? Even Darcy's imagination couldn't escape them. Fair, though, since she would have the business card and he had nothing. Well, no harm in letting her imagination play a little more. This subway ride was taking forever. Anyway

…

Alright, my name is Darcy. Darcy Lewis

A pleasure to meet you. My name is Loren.

It is rather odd that you say I look like Loki.

Why?

No reason

Would a beautiful lady such as yourself be interested

in meeting me for lunch this afternoon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darcy could already see it: herself, standing in front of the mirror in her room, looking over her bare closet. Lunch with a cute guy? Even with his ridiculous name, she wanted to do this right. It had been so long since a proper date. Like, a real one with talking and stuff. None of this dating app stuff where you either end up with a creep who's just looking to hook up or someone who's just totally wrong.

Something about this date would feel different. Special. After all, he'd been in a suit, so she should dress up, too, right? Her one "little black dress" wouldn't work. Everything she tried was just wrong. Too old fashioned, too dark, too desperate, too casual. Darcy would just have to make do with what she was wearing – a Captain America t-shirt she'd kinda sorta stolen from Jane's collection of Avengers memorabilia. It's just lunch, after all?

…

The dazzling man stood up when she approached the table. "This is..unexpected," Darcy glanced around the cutsie diner. Loren smirked at her. "I believe you will find I am full of surprises, madam Darcy." Oh, no, no, she was not doing that. No cringey nice-guys. Too many of those in college, she'd learned her lesson. If he put on a fedora, she was out of here. Instead, Loren simply smiled and motioned for her to sit before sliding into the other side of the booth himself.

"So, what do you even do for a living? Your briefcase and suit are pretty nice." She would say as she glanced at the menu. His eyes raised from his own menu, "You were looking at my suit? Not too low, I would hope." Darcy snorted and nearly choked on her water. After a rather awkward minute of spluttering and blushing, she composed herself. "Um, nooo. Seriously, though, don't avoid my question. I can handle it, probably."

"Fine, then, I am an ambassador." The man looked satisfied with himself at that answer. "Uh-huh," Darcy sassed. "Ambassador of what? To where?" Loren faltered. "Oh, I doubt you've heard of it. Quite a bit of confidential information I cannot disclose. Rather dull, anyway. And you? What is your occupation?" His gorgeous accent was too much for Darcy, but she was not one to be talked down to.

"Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, I work for SHIELD. I'm the social media manager, so I think I can handle 'confidential information.'" Darcy made sure her air-quotes were as big and exaggerated as possible. "I didn't know SHIELD had social media? That seems odd for a top-secret organization." Loren did seem genuinely confused. Darcy sighed, quite used to this question. "Just check out the Twitter sometime. It's not a lot, but the pay's good."

The rest of the date went well, with a lot of sass and even more pancakes. Loren offered to drive her back to her apartment so she wouldn't have to call another Uber, and for some reason, she trusted him. At the door, he looked just about to

…

The subway car stopped suddenly, jolting her out of her daydream. Darcy was very disoriented, realizing she'd been dreaming so much she almost thought it was real. She glanced at the map, how was she only at Prospect Avenue? Ugh, well, might as well keep playing with this story.

 **A/N**

Hey anyone still out there! Sorry for no posts recently, but college is hard. I will try to update more in the coming weeks as I have time, but if you're still here, thanks for being so patient with me, and an early Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darcy Lewis was a better writer than this and she knew it. No story can just go along pleasantly without something going wrong. Even this pleasant daydream felt wrong without one. An idea came to her suddenly

…

Another boring day at work. Darcy was ready to smash this computer if she didn't get an idea soon. She sighed loudly with as much drama as she could muster and slumped over to the coffee machine. Sure it would screw with her sleep schedule, but who cares as this point? As she poured some into her favorite cat-shaped mug, she saw her boss striding to Darcy's desk out of the corner of her eye. Shit, gotta get back and look busy.

When Darcy got back to her desk, however, she saw that her boss was, in fact, not alone. Bill glanced between her and the not-so-stranger before clearing his throat. "Darcy, finally. This is Loki Odinson, you'll be helping him set up a social media profile and working on his image." He pulled her aside and leaned in closer, his breath terrible, "Don't let him fool you, though. I don't want to lose you to a pair of pretty eyes." Ew. Her boss tried to reach for lower regions, but she deftly stepped out of the way, acting oblivious, a skill she had learned from her time here. Her taser was still ready should he ever really try something, but until then, she needed this job. SHIELD was reluctant to let her do anything else, really, since she knew too much, but Bill could get her reassigned somewhere...not pleasant, if she screwed up.

Loki gently grabbed her arm, as gently as he had held her hand a few afternoons before. Oh yeah, she was gonna have to do something about that. "Thank you, Bill, but I believe the lovely Lady Darcy can handle this herself. I promise to behave." He flashed a charming smile as Bill finally left, muttering.

Darcy wrenched her arm out of his hand and turned on him. Foot tapping, arms crossed, asking the only question on her mind, "What the hell?" Loki's smile was now used on her. "Would you like to be a little more specific, possibly?" Darcy could not deal with this today. She took another giant slurp of coffee before continuing. "I mean, you take me on a date and then waltz into my work like this is normal? Give me one reason to not tase you right now?" Loki snort-laughed. Kind of adorable, really. No, Darcy, focus, mad at him. "I do apologize for my deception. I am indeed an ambassador, assigned to this by my idiot brother."

"Uh, you were dead? Like, I saw Thor crying?" Loki chuckled. "A deception. I was caught. Thor got a haircut, stuff happened. Asgard has a king, now, but as the only one able to travel more quickly, he asked me to come make Earth ready for their arrival." "And what's with the name?" "A bit of fun. Loren means crowned." "Wooooooooow, ok. And the last name?" "What, can't say it? Scared?" Darcy smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not scared! I'm just not stupid. Bad luck." Darcy realized the strangeness of what she had just done. You don't hit somebody you've only met once! She cringed at herself. She always felt like she either had no boundaries or frigid walls. The balance between the two was difficult to find. Loki barely seemed to even notice. "A favorite play of mine." As he started to walk towards her desk, Darcy gasped a little, "You're a theater fan! No way." His eyebrow quirked a little at that, but he remained silent, almost..embarrassed? Oh, she would not be letting this go.

"So, why take me on a date, then? Cause that seems kinda weird now." Loki's smile seemed far more genuine this time than before. "Can't you tell?"


End file.
